Clearing Vision
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: A new problem for the Rangers sparks memories of an old problem for Tara. Allies, Book Two.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not sure whose they are right now, but they're definitely not mine.

If you've read Unexpected Ally and Visitor, (hint hint) you know that I'm not really big on action. It tends to stay in the background of my stories. Well, that's equally true in this one. Angst and smaltz…that's what I write. If you don't like it, read the story anyway.

Chapter 1 Problems

Merrick stumbled backwards, catching himself on the very edge of the cliff. Before he could catch his balance again, another blast landed directly in front of him, sending him head over heels down the slope. Landing hard, he lay for a moment simply trying to breathe.

Rubble crashed around him and he pushed himself to his feet, braced to meet the Putrids. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he blinked, trying to force them away.

"Merrick?" Alyssa. Not Putrids. "Are you all right?"

"No." He swallowed. "I cannot see."

And an hour earlier everything was normal. Merrick had gone into Turtle Cove to get some things for Willie; he'd been passing through a construction site when he heard a scream. Following it—as all good Power Rangers do—he'd found an Org terrorizing three or four civilians, and had engaged it to allow them to get away. He hadn't time to morph or call the other Rangers, but he wasn't particularly worried; Princess Shayla would be watching, and if she wasn't Tara certainly would be.

Then the Org had attacked, pushing him over the lip of a small quarry…

"You hit your head pretty hard." Alyssa said. He could hear the sounds of battle nearby—the other Rangers must all have come. "Here…" Her hand was on his arm, guiding him backwards until he touched rock. Something pressed against his hand, and he gripped it automatically…Alyssa's Deer Clencher. "Anything comes near you without saying…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"I will fight." She squeezed his arm once and left.

It was nearly impossible to track a battle by noise alone, he discovered. He could hear the Rangers yelling, he could hear explosions and taunts from Laserorg, but he couldn't follow what they meant. After a couple of minutes all the Rangers yelled, though he couldn't pick out words; then someone came towards him. Merrick swung the weapon up.

"Merrick?" Cole. Merrick powered down the weapon and held it out; someone took it from him.

"You really can't see?" Max sounded—almost scared.

"No."

"It's probably temporary." Cole sounded falsely hearty. "We'll go to the Animarium and…"

"No." Merrick jerked away from him, banging against the cliff behind him. "We will _not _go to the Animarium."

"Merrick, Princess Shayla might be able to help you."

"No. She cannot." He turned towards Cole. "Take me to Willie's."

"Merrick…" Cole's voice was on his left. Silently cursing, he turned in that direction.

"Cole." There was a moment of silence.

"All right."

"Cole!" Alyssa protested.

"We can't make him go anywhere, Alyssa." Cole was making some effort to keep his voice down. "Go and tell the Princess what's happened. I'll take him to Willie's."

"Don't talk about me as though I'm not here." Merrick ground out.

"Sorry." Cole said. A hand touched his arm. "Come on."

**********************************************

Tara's voice greeted them when they entered Willie's.

"I thought you'd gotten lost."

"Tara." Cole said in surprise. Merrick had long since stopped being surprised at anything she did and merely tipped his head towards her. "What are you doing here?" Cole went on.

"I told Willie what happened. He says not to worry about anything." Her voice turned grim. "You weren't the only one affected."

"What?" Cole demanded.

"The people you were protecting, Merrick."

"But they were not affected." Merrick protested. "They ran away—they could see perfectly well."

"It took a while to kick in. Either it's targeted at Rangers, or…were you hit more than once?" Merrick nodded stiffly, not liking either possibility.

"Were you tracking him? The Org?" Cole asked.

"I lost him a while ago." Tara replied.

Merrick pushed himself to his feet and moved carefully towards the door.

"Merrick?" Cole asked uncertainly.

"I am going outside." he said calmly. There was a pause, and then Tara said, "Merrick…"

Her voice was close—too close, and he instinctively jerked away. He hit a chair and caught it before either he or it fell, but the move left him disoriented.

"You're not trying, Merrick." Tara said disapprovingly. "I've seen you cross this room without looking." She must have turned away, because her voice wasn't as clear when she added, "Taylor's coming."

He could _hear _Cole hesitating. "Go. See what she wants, Cole."

"I don't have to."

"She's calling you, Cole." Tara murmured.

"Go, both of you." Merrick said firmly.

Tara was either frowning or smirking when she went on, "She's not calling _me. _Go on, Cole._" _Smirking. Definitely smirking.

"You do not need to stay." Merrick said coldly, listening as Cole left.

"I don't have anything better to do."

"You should be in work. How did you even know?"

"You were in a _quarry, _Merrick. Of course I knew."

He grunted. "And work?"

"Day off."

"Convenient." He could feel her amusement.

"I do occasionally get days off, Merrick."

"I'm not disputing that. Just saying it's convenient."

"Cynic. Are you actually going outside?"

"Yes." She didn't move, and he hesitated for a moment before carefully making his way to the door.

"Told you you could do it."

"I didn't doubt it." he retorted, moving away from the door to let her out. "Where is Willie?"

"I'm not sure. He said he had 'things to do'."

"I see."

"He's a good man, Merrick." 

"I know." They stood in silence for a few minutes. "You don't have to stay, Tara."

"I know."


	2. History Lessons

Author's note: Um…not much to say, really. Thanks for the reviews; Add, quarries are full of rock…witness almost any Power Rangers episode…and Tara senses through rock or earth more easily than man-made objects, like houses. A fight in a quarry would catch her attention very quickly, I think…and since I'm the author, what I say goes.

I'm joking. Except for the bit about rock and earth. That bit's true. 

Chapter 2: History Lessons.

"Merrick?"

He tilted his head in her direction. "It's getting busy in here. Maybe we should bug out?"

"Why?"

"{Because you've beaten up most of these people at one time or another. And they're looking quite excited, and sort of crowding around.}" He frowned at the Animarian but nodded and rose to his feet. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and managed to guide him off the floor without walking into anything.

"I can manage." he said brusquely once they were out of the bar.

"I have no doubt." Tara agreed.

"Are you going to leave?" Merrick demanded.

"I don't think so, no."

"I do not need a minder." he said through gritted teeth.

"I know that."

"Then why are you here?" 

Tara was silent for a long time. "Tell me, Merrick…do you know of nuclear weapons?"

"Answer the question."

"I _am_." He sighed.

"Yes."

"The first test was—fifty years or more ago. It was tested on an island—miles from anywhere, uninhabited." Her voice had gone cold and remote. "The bomb exploded, and it was as though—as though hot lead had been poured into my gut. I collapsed…I am told I was unconscious for almost a week. And when I woke I could not feel the earth."

"Stop." Merrick said softly. Ignoring him, she went on.

"In all my life since the War, I have never been separate from the earth like that. It took four days before I could feel anything…nearly a month, for it to be as it was before." She took a step towards him, laying one hand on his arm. "I am here because even you feel fear. I am here because there was no one to be there for me."

"I'm not afraid." Merrick said.

"I am." He frowned at her. "You're a warrior, Merrick. You've always been a warrior. I'm afraid you will try to fight this way. I'm afraid more people will be affected." He stared uselessly in her direction for a long moment.

"You sound like the Princess," he muttered finally, "or Cole."

"We're all right about this. Never mind now, though. Where are we going?"

Merrick blinked. "I am going to my room. You do not need to come." 

"We've been through this, Merrick. Not leaving, remember? You may as well just get used to me." Merrick muttered under his breath but didn't raise any more objections.

*****************************************************************************

Tara waited patiently outside his room for some time; when he stopped moving around she went in.

"Tara?" Merrick asked, startled.

"Yes, Merrick."

"What are you doing?" Her hand touched his arm and he jumped.

"Not leaving."

"Not…what do you mean?" She laughed a little.

"Go to sleep, Merrick. I'll be here if you wake up." He moved his arm slightly; her hand moved with him.

"You won't be able to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Sighing, he gave up and lay back.

******************************************************************************

Half an hour later Tara laughed softly.

"You'd sleep easier if you actually relaxed, Merrick."

"Easy for you to say." Merrick grumped. She shifted slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Moving so my leg doesn't fall asleep. Relax, Merrick." She was silent for a moment, then she started humming.

"What is that?" She broke off.

"Music, Merrick." Before he could say anything, she went on, "My people used this tune as an aid to meditation. I sang it, after a major battle in the War, to help calm and heal the earth and the troops who had fought."

"Did it help?"

"I thought so at the time. I'm not sure now. I was very young then, and I was only beginning to learn what I could do."

"How young?"

"Six hundred odd." Merrick smiled faintly.

"Not so young."

"Depends on your scale. My brother was over two and a half thousand then." The wistfulness in her voice prompted him to ask, "What happened to him?"

"He left. I made him go." She sat in silence for a moment before going on, "We had a…refuge. A place where no evil was allowed, and no one died or was hurt…but the trip was one-way. Once you were there, you didn't return."

"And he went to this place and left you?"

"He didn't want to. He and I were the last of our kind. But I couldn't leave. And he…" She must have lowered her head; her next words were muffled. "He didn't belong here. Much as most of the people of Animaria wouldn't; they were too different." Merrick nodded, understanding what she meant.

"How long ago?"

She hesitated before answering, "Before Animaria."

"A long time to be alone."

"You would know." she said wryly. "I am not truly alone, though. I have Earth to keep me company."

"Except when you don't." Merrick muttered.

Tara was silent for a long time after that, and finally Merrick moved, sitting upright. Her hand fell away from his arm but she didn't move away from the bed.

"Tara?"

"Yes, Merrick." Her voice was perfectly calm and level. He hesitated, and finally she sighed. "Lie down, Merrick."

"You are angry."

"Yes. I am. Lie down."

"Why are you angry?"

"That was a hateful thing to say, Merrick. I am trying to help you. Would you rather Cole was here to get you around? Alyssa?" She paused for just a second before going on to say, "Princess Shayla?"

"No." he said softly. "I would not."

"Then stop trying to drive me away. Now lie down. Dawn is only a few hours away." She began humming again, picking up the same tune, and Merrick found himself relaxing into sleep.


	3. Adjustments

Author's note: Dominic, thanks for the review. I didn't mean for Merrick and Tara to be in love; as far as I'm concerned, Merrick's in love with Shayla. Tara, on the other hand…well, read the chapter after this one, in a week or so, and see what you think then. Anyway, like I told Niki, I have an AU where Merrick and Tara are in love; you just can't have it yet. 

Part of this chapter, and actually pretty much the whole story, works on the basis that Merrick's senses are stronger than anyone else's; his hearing, especially, is focused on here.

Chapter 3: Adjustments

"Merrick?"

Tara's voice woke him easily and he sat up. "What is it?"

"It's almost dawn, Merrick. What do you need?"

"My flute. It is on the chest by the door." She rose to her feet, her hand leaving his arm.

"Got it…anything else?"

"No."

"Good." She hesitated. "Can you get to the Animarium without seeing it?"

"I hope so." 

"So do I, Merrick." Her hand tucked under his elbow. "Let's go, then."

******************************************************************************

"Merrick!" Shayla's voice greeted them as they stepped out of the trees. Tara let go of his arm for a second, then took it again and moved forward. "I wasn't sure you'd come!" Shayla went on.

"She is staring." Merrick muttered. "I can feel it."

"She's not staring." Tara said quietly. "You're paranoid. Good morning, Princess." She raised her voice on the last sentence. "I'll turn him over to you…I have work today, Merrick, but I'll come by this evening."

"Thank you." Merrick said hesitantly.

"You're welcome…Princess Shayla? May I stay and listen? I won't be in the way." Shayla squeezed Merrick's arm gently, and he nodded.

"Of course you may." Shayla said.

"Thank you, Princess." She moved away, and Shayla took Merrick's arm and urged him forward.

"Are you ready?" she asked, and Merrick nodded. He lifted the flute, fingers finding their place without conscious thought, and Shayla started singing.

******************************************************************************

"Cole's waiting for us." Shayla said softly when they'd finished. "They've all been very worried about you."

"They needn't." Merrick said shortly.

"They're your friends, Merrick."

"That's not what I meant. Tara stayed with me."

"All night?" Shayla asked in surprise.

"She…went through something similar some years ago, and had no one to help her. She said that she would not leave me as she had been left."

"Poor Tara." Shayla murmured.

"Princess Shayla! Merrick!" Cole called, from some distance away.

"Good morning Cole!" Shayla called back to him. Merrick lifted one hand in greeting.

"Tara said you were finished. Sorry I'm late…I had to take her home first."

"You're not late." Shayla assured him. "Merrick, will you stay with us today?" Merrick hesitated.

"I…would prefer not, Princess."

"Please?" He sighed, knowing he was beaten.

"Very well. But tonight I must go."

Cole's hand touched his arm hesitantly, guiding him. "Where? You can't work…"

"No, I can't." Merrick agreed calmly. "Tara will be waiting for me."

"Tara?" Cole repeated.

"She has appointed herself to help me." Merrick explained, stumbling slightly as they reached the temple courtyard.

"Sorry…I'll bring her here, if you'd rather."

"No." Merrick said quickly, then modified it to, "No, thank you. We will be fine."

"All right. Your choice." Cole said amiably. "Here, sit down." Merrick obediently sat.

"Are you hungry?" Alyssa asked from directly behind him, making him jump.

"Alyssa!" Cole said, sounding as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, Merrick. Are you hungry?"

"No, tha…" he paused. "Yes, actually."

"Great. You can have Cole's."

"Hey!"

"Look, you steal mine, you're gonna lose yours."

"That's not fair!"

"I don't think Merrick is getting any less hungry." Taylor pointed out, sounding vaguely amused.

"Sorry, Merrick. Just a minute, 'kay?"

"Thank you." He turned towards Cole as Alyssa left. "You stole her breakfast?"

"Once. Like, a year ago. I can't believe she's still complaining about it."

"I was hungry that morning." Alyssa was back, pressing a plate into Merrick's hands. "Can you…" she trailed off delicately.

"Yes, thank you."

"Where's ours?" Danny asked. Alyssa laughed and went away again. 

Merrick listened quietly to the sounds of morning in the Animarium. When Shayla stopped beside him, he murmured, "It's so different."

"Different isn't always bad." Shayla responded.

"No. But it is different." He gestured around. "The temple would never have been used this way."

"There would never have been a need. But now there is. Things change, Merrick."

"I know." he agreed. "But…I miss the old ways."

"So do I." Shayla said quietly. "I…" She broke off abruptly.

"What?" Merrick asked.

"The fountain…" she moved away towards the fountain. "Rangers! Laserorg's loose in the city!"

"Come on, guys!" Cole called. He paused by Merrick. "We'll get him for you." Merrick simply nodded and listened to them leave. 

******************************************************************************

Their return was a lot more subdued. Merrick listened, frowning; someone's steps were a lot more hesitant than usual. Not dragging, as though injured, just hesitant.

Shayla's hand brushed his arm as she rose, and he caught it gently, holding her back.

"Who?"

"Alyssa." she murmured, pulling away.

"But I was morphed." Alyssa sounded dazed. "I was morphed when he hit me." Someone turned abruptly and left the clearing; _Cole, _Merrick thought. The Lion Ranger was fiercely protective of his friends; having two hurt in as many days had to be killing him.

__

Especially Alyssa. Merrick mused. The pair were discreet, but the whole team knew they were…well, probably not in love yet. They hadn't known each other all _that _long, really. But very definitely getting there.

"Princess," Danny said suddenly, breaking Merrick out of his thoughts, "will Alyssa be all right?"

"She's in shock." Shayla said quietly. "Once that wears off…well, we know this isn't fatal…" 

Merrick stopped listening to them and rose to his feet, following the sounds of Alyssa's tears and Taylor's quiet reassurances.

"Alyssa." He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. He could feel her jump at the contact, but he didn't move.

"Mer—Merrick?"

"Yes." She surged forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Merrick…" She dissolved into tears again. Merrick eased backwards into a more stable position, holding her gently, waiting out her tears. Taylor sat down beside them, whispering gentle words to the terrified Tiger Ranger.

Footsteps behind them came softly closer, and Tara murmured, "Merrick, Cole's here. Let him take Alyssa." Merrick nodded and loosened his grip, moving back and letting Cole slide into his place. Tara took his arm and led him away from the Rangers, to the edge of the clearing.

"Merrick, can you morph?"

"I haven't tried."

"Why not?"

"It didn't occur to me. Why should I?" Tara was pacing, he thought, listening to the quick sharp movements.

"Because you can't beat Laserorg with four Rangers, and you're in better shape than Alyssa is right now. If you can morph you can call your Zords."

"I can't fight this way." he protested quietly. Tara didn't answer for a long minute.

"Merrick, without Alyssa they can't form any of the Megazords. Without the Megazords they can't destroy Laserorg. I can't help; not even like I did the first time we met."

"Why not?" Merrick asked.

"I'm not allowed fight him. He hasn't damaged the Earth."

"Who won't allow you?"

"I won't." She'd turned away from him again. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid to cross that line. If I start killing…"

"You killed the Org who caused those earthquakes."

"That's different. He was attacking me. And anyway, he isn't dead." She turned back to him. "Merrick, if I start killing…I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. There are so many people who hurt other people, or hurt me…I promised myself, at the very beginning, that I wouldn't kill. I drew a line and I haven't crossed it yet. But I can help you. You have a Megazord."

"I can't see to direct the PredaZord."

"You don't need to. That's the thing about sentient zords, they can fight on their own." She took his arm again.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of range of the others…will you try to morph?"

"Yes." Merrick followed her for a long time, until they reached another clearing. Tara let go of his arm and stood back, giving him room to morph.


	4. Differing Opinions

Author's note: Dominic, I think you're the only person reading this! Don't worry though, I'll keep posting. Today you get to find out why Tara's acting the way she is! Anyone else reading this, leave a review so I know what you think. Add, your review inspired me to insert a piece here…bet you can't find the join! Go on, see if you can…there may be a prize…

Chapter 4 Differing Opinions

Alyssa had calmed down and stopped crying now, though Cole didn't let go of her. The whole group was sitting together, surrounding Alyssa with her friends.

"Where did Merrick go?" she asked.

"Tara took him off somewhere." Max offered. "They were talking, then they left."

"They left?" Alyssa repeated.

"Not the Animarium." Cole told her. "They're still here."

"We are." Tara agreed from behind Alyssa. "We were just checking something."

"Checking what?" Taylor asked. Tara ignored her, kneeling in front of Alyssa.

"Alyssa, you can still morph. Merrick tried, just now, and you can. You can help, if you want."

"Of course I want—but how can I fight? I can't…" she swallowed heavily.

"The elephant and tiger can fight on their own. Listen, Alyssa. I can't help, not with this. The Rangers need you."

"Stop." Cole said tightly. "Leave her…"

"I can't!" Tara exploded. "Cole, I can't help you. Even by doing this, I am pushing it. You need Alyssa."

"We'll manage." Taylor's voice was tight. "Alyssa doesn't have to…" 

"Enough." Shayla's voice was soft, but it carried over the others. "We will not discuss this now. No, Tara. We have time. Laserorg will not attack again so quickly."

"I have to get back to work." Tara sounded subdued. "I'll come back this evening."

"I'll take you." Max offered.

"I want to speak to you first, Tara." Shayla said. Tara nodded and followed Shayla to the edge of the clearing.

Merrick concentrated, filtering out all the other sounds until he could hear them clearly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset Alyssa." Tara said, before Shayla could say anything. "I just…I want to help, and I can't. It's killing me."

"You are helping." Shayla reassured her. "But that's not what I wanted."

"Oh? What, then, Princess?"

"Merrick tells me you spent the night with him." Shayla said quietly.

"I did." Tara agreed.

"Why?"

"So that someone would be there with him. Merrick is a warrior, Princess. It's what he has always been, and he relies on his vision. I have seen people go mad for the loss of a sense. I came close myself some years ago. I was not about to let Merrick go through that alone, even if all I could do was let him know he wasn't alone." Shayla must have moved or spoken, something Merrick didn't hear, because Tara went on in a totally different tone of voice. "I like Merrick, Princess. But mine is not the heart he treasures. Merrick is yours, now and always. There's nothing I could do to stop that, even if I wanted to."

"Alyssa told me," Shayla said, obviously picking her words with care, "that you love—true love—only once. And that you have chosen not to."

"Then Alyssa heard me wrong. My love is as true as yours is. Just as strong, just as real. It's just platonic where yours is romantic. And I have *chosen* not to only because inevitably, whoever I love I will lose. I choose not to spend all my years with my heart broken any more than it is." There was a pause before she went on. "If Merrick were not yours, then yes, I could love him. But there have been so many through my years…Merrick is my friend. That is *all*, Princess."

"I am sorry I upset you." Shayla said quietly.

"We seem to say that a lot, you and I." There was movement for a minute, and then Tara spoke again. "You don't approve."

"Approve of what?"

"Of how I'm acting towards them."

"I don't understand why you're acting that way."

"It's the right way to act, Princess."

"In your opinion." Shayla said sharply.

"No. Not just…" Merrick could picture her gesturing the way she did when she was searching for words. "OK. When Merrick came back to Willie's earlier, he sat down first. Then he got up, to go outside. But he wasn't sure—where the tables and chairs were, how to get out without hitting them. If you'd been there, Princess, you'd have taken his arm and helped him, yes?"

"Of course!" Shayla said quickly.

"Of course." Tara murmured. Raising her voice, she went on, "I told him he wasn't trying. Then I turned my back on him."

"Why? Why not help him?"

"Because if I'd helped him then, he couldn't have done it alone the next time. He'd have become accustomed to having the help.

"You speak as though this were permanent." Shayla murmured.

"Permanent or not makes no odds. Not for this."

There was a brief pause before Shayla said, "You're treating them so differently."

"Merrick doesn't need as much yelling as Alyssa does." There was faint amusement in Tara's voice. "He's already doing things on his own, but it's for the wrong reasons…and Alyssa's surrounded by people who are going to tell her to take it easy, relax, don't worry. That's not what she needs."

"But you stayed with Merrick all night. I thought that was…"

"To help him. It was. But that's different. Besides, I'm not sure he'd have had me stay, if I'd given him the choice." There was a pause before she went on, "I make it harder for him. Just by being there, I make it harder…besides I've been slightly less help than he needs, really. He may not realize it, but he's been doing most of the work."

There was a long pause; Tara seemed content to wait this one out, and it was Shayla who finally spoke.

"I don't approve. But I can't stop you."

"You could ask me. They're yours, Princess, I won't go against that. But I'm _right. _Please, listen. Alyssa's still in shock right now, but when she comes out of that, get her back into as regular a routine as you can. Don't sit her in the corner and feed her soup."

"I…" Shayla's voice was troubled. "I will think about it."

"The others will fight you on it." Tara warned her. "Except…maybe Taylor."

"What about Merrick?"

Merrick blinked, wondering if he was imagining the bitterness in Shayla's voice.

"He's your Protector. You tell me." Tara, on the other hand, was perfectly calm. He wondered, for a minute, if maybe she just didn't realize what the Princess meant; then he shook his head. She knew perfectly well.

Shayla didn't answer, and Tara laughed softly. "Merrick's a warrior, Princess. I think—I _hope_—that if he knew what I was doing, he'd approve."

"You may be right." Shayla mused.

"I don't suppose we'll find out." Tara sounded faintly wistful, but Merrick knew she was right. Neither woman would ever discuss this with him, and if he brought it up Tara would stare blankly at him and manage, without saying it, to imply she had no idea what he was talking about. And the Princess would just deny it point blank.

Someone moved away—Tara, he thought, listening: Tara's footsteps were oddly arhythmical—and went past him towards the clearing. He waited until Shayla came back to rise to his feet.

"Merrick." she said, sounding faintly surprised. "Were you listening?" He nodded. 

"Forgive me. But…she has helped me."

"It's all right, Merrick." Shayla said, gripping his arm to guide him back into the courtyard.

"She would not have said that if she'd known I was listening." Merrick offered. 

"I think she would." Shayla's voice was wry. "Tara is not above meddling."

"She's trying to help." Alyssa's voice was unexpected and Merrick jerked slightly, throwing Shayla off-balance.

"I'm sure she is." Merrick retorted, steadying Shayla. "That doesn't give her the right to interfere."

"She's not interfering in anything." Alyssa protested. "She's just…talking."

"How are you feeling?" Merrick asked, hunkering in front of her again.

"Blind." Alyssa muttered.

"Besides that."

"I'm not sure yet." Merrick nodded.

"You're probably still in shock. Don't worry about anything yet."

"Merrick?" Alyssa caught his hand, pulling him closer. "What Tara said…"

"Tara's not thinking clearly right now." Merrick interrupted her. "Don't worry about it."

"But she…" 

"But she nothing. Alyssa, we don't need to worry about it now, all right? We'll talk about it when she comes back." Cole said quietly. Alyssa nodded, leaning back against Cole again and letting go of Merrick.

"I guess I'm not thinking very clearly either, huh?"

"No one's expecting you to." Cole said reassuringly. 

"Merrick is." she muttered.

"I am?" Merrick said, pausing in the act of standing up. "Thinking clearly, or expecting you to think clearly?"

"Thinking clearly. You're not even bothered. I heard you earlier…no one's even helping you around. I can't even stand up on my own."

"Ah. That." Merrick said.

"Yeah. That." Merrick rose to his feet.

"You could do that…it's nothing more than listening and paying attention. "

"I'd rather not have to do it." Alyssa murmured, sounding very young.

"We'll get him." Cole promised her. "All right? I promise we'll get him."

******************************************************************************

The group sat, mostly in silence, for the afternoon. Every so often, someone started talking; but the silence was too heavy to be easily broken, and every conversation petered out.

It was mostly evening when Cole jerked, waking Alyssa from her doze.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting upright.

"Nothing. Max? Could you go get Tara? She's waiting where you let her off this afternoon."

"Sure." Max rose and left the clearing.

"Sorry, Alyssa." Cole went on. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

" 'Sis ok." Alyssa leaned back against him. "Does she do that often?"

"Hardly ever. She just doesn't have another way to get here." His next words were much softer—for Alyssa alone, Merrick surmised, and stopped listening. After a moment Cole stood and moved towards the edge of the clearing, intercepting Max and Tara as they arrived.

"Tara. Talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Just hang on a second." She must have turned to face them; her voice was clearer when she spoke again. "I talked to the doctors in the hospital—they're treating the civilians who got caught earlier. There's nothing wrong with your eyes; Laserorg's somehow blocking the impulses from your eyes to your brains."

"So?" Merrick asked.

"So, Merrick, when you defeat him you'll be back to normal." Alyssa sighed, relieved.

"Good."

"OK, Cole?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

"Cole." Merrick called, rising to his feet.

"Yeah?" Merrick took a couple of steps towards him and halted. A moment later Cole's hand touched his arm, guiding him out of the clearing with Tara behind.

******************************************************************************

"Where are they going?" Taylor demanded, watching the three leave.

"Cole wants to talk to Tara." Alyssa said.

"So why is Merrick going?" Danny asked. Alyssa shook her head.

"Cole didn't say anything about Merrick." Raised voices could be heard.

"I can't hear." Max complained.

"Possibly that's why they're out there rather than in here where you _could_ hear." Taylor reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah." Max wandered away. Alyssa sighed, turning her head in the direction Cole had gone.

"Miss him already, huh?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Am I that obvious?" Alyssa asked.

Before Taylor could answer, the fountain bubbled.

"Princess Shayla?" Taylor was on her feet; Alyssa struggled upwards.

"It's Laserorg. Cole?" Shayla paused for a minute before going on, "Laserorg's in the city."

Everyone's growlphone went off at once; Alyssa fumbled hers open to hear Cole order tersely, "I'll be there in a minute. Princess Shayla, don't let Alyssa…"

"I can hear you." Alyssa interrupted him.

"Good. Stay there."

"No way."

"He's right." Tara's voice was breathless and hard to make out. "I was wrong before, Alyssa. I'm sorry for what I said. Please stay here with me."

"Is Merrick staying?" Alyssa demanded. She lowered her growlphone as they entered the courtyard; the lack of a response from anyone was enough. "Then I'm not staying either."

"Merrick's an idiot." Tara muttered. "Alyssa, if you go I'm going to have to go as well."

"Neither of you are going." Cole said.

"I am." Alyssa said stubbornly.

"I can protect us, Cole…I can't protect you, but if we're far enough from the fight I can protect us." Tara put in.

"Cole, we don't have time." Taylor muttered.

"I'm a Power Ranger." Alyssa said quickly. "And you'll need the Zords."

"Merrick?" Cole asked. Merrick just shook his head. Cole shook his head ruefully.

"All right. You'll keep them safe, Tara?"

"I will." 


	5. Recovery

Author's Note: Some hints of action at the beginning. Mostly recovery and fallout.

Add, I hope the last chapter cleared up Tara's behaviour for you; please, keep reviewing. It's quite challenging keeping up with you!

Sorry I'm late updating, my server's been down. I'll try and do better in future.

Chapter 5 Recovery

Tara stood on a high walkway, watching the fight below. Alyssa and Merrick stood one on each side of her, both morphed. Alyssa was gripping the railing tightly; Merrick stood with arms folded, listening as Tara quietly described the scene below. So far, the Rangers hadn't had to call the Zords; Laserorg was human sized still.

"Can Toxica make him grow without you blowing him up?" Tara asked Merrick.

"She never has." Merrick answered.

"Doesn't mean she can't." Alyssa added. Tara suddenly grabbed both their arms, pulling them down into a crouch.

"What?" Merrick asked softly.

"Toxica knows we're here. And the others are busy with Laserorg. Stay down."

"Tara, we need to know what's happening."

"I know that, Merrick. Stay down." Tara took a deep breath. "Guys, I think I can show you what's going on. But it's risky; you need to stay morphed, and I can't predict…"

"Do it." Merrick interrupted her.

"Alyssa?"

"Do it." Alyssa agreed. Tara took their right hands, laying them against the wall in front of them.

"Don't move." she warned them. "I'll lose you if you move." She lapsed into silence.

******************************************************************************

A moment later, Alyssa could see.

Not quite the same way as normal; everything was tinged odd colours, and she could only see the Rangers when they moved. But it was sight, of a sort. Since it was night, she could probably see better than any passerby.

"The colours are wrong." Merrick muttered. "Tara, who is who?"

"Cole's sort of green. The purple one's Taylor. Max is orange. And the odd blue one's Danny. Can you see Laserorg all right?"

"He looks shorter." Alyssa said.

"Yeah. Your perceptions are a bit off. Don't worry about that."

"Can we fight this way?" Merrick asked.

"No. I can't keep you able to see if you move, especially not if you're fighting. Not when you're morphed."

"What if we…" Merrick started, but she cut him off.

"You have to be morphed, Merrick. The whole point of you coming here was so your Zords could help if they had to."

"Guys!" Cole's voice came through the comms in their helmets; Merrick quietly relayed the message for Tara. "We need Alyssa down here; we need the Jungle Sword."

Merrick looked towards Tara; she was glowing brightly, almost blinding him.

"Merrick, can you call the Wolf? While Alyssa and I go down."

"I'm coming." he said, taking his hand from the wall and rising to his feet. He watched his vision fade out again.

"Merrick…" Tara started.

"Let's go, Tara." He reached out until he found her arm, giving it a light shake. "I'll call the Wolf when we get down there."

"Call him now, and we'll go." she said, turning slightly. "Alyssa, we have to go down."

"I know." Alyssa agreed regretfully. Merrick reached down for her hand, pulling it gently away from the wall.

"The sooner we beat him, the sooner we can see again." he reminded her.

"Yeah. Let's go." Alyssa agreed. Her hand tightened around Merrick's.

Tara led them quickly down to the plaza, guiding Alyssa to stand by Cole and then backing away slightly with Merrick.

"Go back up." Cole yelled at her, even as they brought the sword together.

"No."

"What?"

"Fight, Cole! Yell at me later!" The glare he gave said he'd be taking her up on that.

"Savage Slash!"

******************************************************************************

Alyssa cried.

Later, that was mostly what Tara remembered. Alyssa cried when the Megazord destroyed Laserorg for the second and final time.

Merrick demorphed and, eventually, left.

But Alyssa cried.

******************************************************************************

Tara hadn't much time to think about either of them; enraged at the destruction of his newest Org, Mandilock blasted them as they demorphed. Taylor shoved Alyssa out of the way, unsure if she could see, and took the brunt of the blast.

Satisfied with that and unwilling to face the Rangers, Mandilock left. The Rangers huddled around Taylor.

"We have to get her back to the Animarium." Alyssa said.

"Wait a minute." Tara said. She was leaning over the unconscious Eagle Ranger, one hand on her chest.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Just hang on. She's bleeding somewhere inside."

"She's bleeding _out_side." Max pointed out.

"How can you even see that? Never mind." Without looking at him, Tara caught Max's hand and pressed it down on Taylor's arm, which was bleeding sluggishly.

"Where is she bleeding?" Alyssa asked.

"Her head. Concussion." Tara looked up at Cole, shaking back her hair. "She needs a hospital, Cole."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She's bleeding into her skull, and the blood's going to damage her brain if it isn't stopped. This isn't something Princess Shayla can help with." Cole nodded.

"All right. We'll get her there." He looked up at Danny, who stepped forward and lifted Taylor carefully.

"Max, keep a hold of her arm. Slow that as much as you can." Cole directed him. The younger boy nodded, tightening his grip on Taylor's arm.

Tara rose, a little shaky, and caught Merrick's eye just as he turned to leave. Nodding faintly, she turned back to Alyssa.

"Can you see?"

"What? Oh—yes."

"You should go back to the Animarium." Cole said. "We'll be fine, and I'll call you when we know about Taylor."

"Promise?" Alyssa asked reluctantly.

"Promise." Cole agreed, and then he turned and ran after Danny and Max.

"Tara, do you want to come?"

"No, thank you. I need to go. But I'll come tonight, maybe."

"Sure." Alyssa nodded. Suddenly she was absolutely exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep for a few days. "I'll see you then."

******************************************************************************

Much much later, Alyssa came to the Animarian memorial. Merrick was sitting with his back against it, looking out across the area. Alyssa approached slowly; when he didn't say anything, she sat beside him.

"How do you feel?" he asked finally.

"Relieved. Overwhelmed, I'm not sure yet."

"No side effects?"

"Not from Laserorg." He looked at her sharply.

"Ah. I thought maybe that was just me."

"Flashes of Tara-vision? No." She smiled suddenly. "Princess Shayla glows."

"So did Tara." He shook his head. "It's fading. I see it less often, and less clearly."

"Yeah. Me too."

"How is Taylor?"

"Hmm?" Alyssa blinked. "Oh. She'll be fine. They're keeping her in overnight for observation."

"Good." He looked away. "I'm glad."

"Hmm." Alyssa was falling asleep again. "Merrick?"

"Yes?"

"How did Tara know?" Merrick turned to look at her.

"You won't remember if I told you."

"I would."

"No, you wouldn't. Go to sleep, if you want." Alyssa nodded tiredly.

"I should go back to the Animarium."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No." she sighed.

"Then stay here."

"Merrick?" She looked over at him. "You won't leave?"

"You won't be alone, Alyssa. I promise." Alyssa nodded and leaned her head back.

******************************************************************************

It was nearly dark before Cole came to find her. Merrick hadn't moved in all that time, sitting quietly beside her as she slept.

"Hey." Cole hunkered in front of her, brushed her hair out of her face. "Is she ok?"

"She's tired. But she's all right. How's Taylor?"

"She doesn't like staying. But she'll be fine. Danny and Max are staying with her." Cole looked up at him. "Are you all right?"

Merrick blinked. "Of course I am. Why?"

Cole shrugged. "Thanks for staying with her."

"Tara stayed with me." Merrick murmured. Cole smiled suddenly.

"Whatever reason you had. Thank you." He lifted Alyssa carefully. Merrick rose and watched him walk away. Halfway down the slope he hesitated.

"Do you want to come to the Animarium?"

"Maybe later." Merrick said softly.

"All right. Good night."

"Good night, Cole."


	6. 6 Repercussions

Author's note: And so comes the end of Clearing Vision. Don't worry, though; the next interlude will be along shortly…

Nazor, thanks for the review; keep writing, I want to see what happens next.

Dominic, my most faithful follow…I mean reviewer; thanks. Enjoy, there's a little hint of Alyssa/Cole. But don't worry; I'm a total 'shipper, which you'll se as the arc progresses.

Anyone else; review!

Just like last time, there's smarm in the ending here.

6 Repercussions

"I'm going to start thinking you're avoiding me."

Three days had passed since Laserorg's destruction. Merrick had kept in touch with the Rangers just enough to know that both Alyssa and Taylor were all right. None of them had seen Tara since that evening, or heard from her.

Merrick looked up from the woodpile. "Tara." He stuck the axe into the stand and straightened. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just…checking."

"Checking what?"

"Checking you." She wandered away from the woodpile. "Cole says they haven't seen you since Laserorg went down."

"There's been no battles. No need." Tara nodded.

"So you're ok?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Nodding again, she turned away. "No…after effects?"

Merrick picked his words carefully. "They faded."

"There _were_ after effects. Damnit!" Looking up at him, she added, "Alyssa wouldn't tell me."

"They faded. We're all right." Tara shook her head.

"They shouldn't have happened. What happened?"

"Just…flashes, of the world as you showed us."

"Damnit!" She shoved at the axe-handle, frustrated.

"Tara." Merrick caught her hand, holding her still. "We're fine. Why are you so upset?"

"Those flashes were you seeing through me. The link didn't shut down properly."

"But they've stopped now." She stilled suddenly, staring at him. 

"Have they really?"

"Yes. They stopped by that evening."

"For Alyssa as well?"

"I don't know. She slept most of that time."

"Good." She relaxed, twisting out of his grip. "Good. That's ok then."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. There's a flash flood in Africa. It's making me edgy. Don't worry about it. Working tonight?"

"No."

"Come to the Animarium."

"Do the Rangers know you keep inviting me?" Tara shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure they…don't. Does it matter? You know you're welcome up there. More welcome than me."

"You are perfectly welcome." He unslung the axe again.

"Let me." Tara knelt beside the woodpile and began tapping each piece of wood. Each one she touched fell neatly in two halves.

"I thought you couldn't do that once the wood was cut."

"Nonsense. Besides, this wood's still green. It's practically fresh off the trees." She looked up. Under her hands, the wood started steaming as she drove the moisture out of it. "Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding the invitation. Do you have a problem with the Rangers?"

"Nooo…"

"With the Princess?" 

"No!" His answer was almost instantaneous this time.

Tara nodded. "Well, I'm done pushing. Please come…we'd like you to." And with that she rose to her feet and walked away.

"She can push, can't she." Taylor observed from some distance away.

"Taylor." Merrick said in some surprise.

"You need a better hiding place, Merrick. Too many people know this one." Merrick suddenly frowned, looking after Tara. "What's wrong?"

"She didn't call me by name. Not once."

"It's unusual for her. Does it mean something?"

"I'm not sure." 

"Why is it so foggy?" Taylor asked suddenly.

"Tara was drying the wood." He looked around; the steam was dissipating, but he hadn't even noticed it until Tara had left; he wondered for a second if she'd been repressing it. It would have been unlike her; she didn't like using wind, and avoiding it when she could. _But she doesn't like using water or fire either, _he reminded himself. _I don't think I've ever seen her use fire, in fact…_

"Merrick." Taylor was looking at him oddly. "You OK?"

"Fine." He shook his head slightly. "Fine. Did…" He turned back to look at her. "How are you?"

"Perfectly fine. And I wish people would stop asking me that. I practically had to tackle Cole to even get off the Animarium."

"They worry." Merrick said shortly, turning to gather up the wood Tara had split for him.

"Yeah, I guess. Want a hand?"

"No, thank you."

"She's right, you know."

"Tara?"

"You should come up more often." Merrick sighed.

"I don't enjoy being on the Animarium. It's a reminder of what I've lost."

"Then think of it as a reminder of what you've found. Look, Merrick. We all know you miss Animaria and the other Ancient Warriors, but this is now. You've got to…"

"What? Forget them?"

"Of course not forget them. Just…learn to live."

"What?"

"This…" she gestured around. "This is only existing. Living's harder. And you've forgotten how. Good first step? Acknowledging your friends." She turned away. "We'll be there. When you're ready."

******************************************************************************

The party that evening barely deserved the name. Tara was subdued and barely seemed to realise where she was; Alyssa, still recovering, was jumpy; Taylor was too loud, trying to make up for them. Danny gave up early and went to bed. Max sat at the table alone. Cole was perched halfway up a tree, watching all of them, and Shayla had gone back into the fountain early on.

"Tara." Alyssa said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know Taylor was concussed?"

"Oh…I was tracking the iron in her blood."

"The what?" Taylor asked.

"Iron. Natural element, you know? I can't usually do anything much with it, but I can track it, if I concentrate hard enough."

"Handy." Max said quietly.

"Yeah. It's all right." She fell into silence again.

"I haven't been missing much, then." Merrick's voice came from the trees.

"Not tonight, no." Tara didn't look up. "Usually we're a barrel of laughs."

"A barrel…?" He shook his head. "Never mind. What's wrong tonight?" He looked at Cole, who shrugged helplessly.

"We're all just a little off, Ok?" Tara said. She still hadn't looked up. "Alyssa's still tired, Taylor still has a headache…we're fine."

"You're not fine." Merrick hunkered beside her.

"And of course, you are the expert on me." She pushed away from him.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I'm fine, all right? Just let me deal with this."

"With what?" Cole asked. Tara finally looked up.

"Everything. Earth. I haven't been paying attention like I should, and it's catching up. Just let me alone for a while."

"{Who am I?}" Merrick asked in Animarian.

"{Merrick.}" she answered promptly. "{Did you think I'd forgotten?}"

"{You haven't said it.}"

"{Because I know who you are now. I don't need to keep saying it.}" She studied him for a minute. "{Do you want me to?}"

"{You're…it's unusual for you not to.}" She shrugged.

"I guess. Cole, I need to go back to Earth, please." Cole nodded and she looked around at the others. "I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye, Merrick."

"See you later, Tara." Max said softly. The pair left and Merrick straightened, looking around.

"So what is wrong?"

"I guess we're just kind of off, like Tara said." Alyssa said apologetically. "Have you seen…like…"

"No. Not since that night. Have you?"

"No. I kind of miss it."

"Seen like what?" Max asked.

"During the fight. Tara let us see…I guess through the earth. We could see all of you, but the colours were really weird…" Alyssa trailed off.

"Weird how?" Taylor asked.

"Just…weird. Odd. And our perceptions…does she see that way always, Merrick?"

"Not as far as I know. Mostly I think she sees like us, or a little better." Merrick looked away. "I have seen like that only once before."

"When?" Max asked.

"Before Animaria fell." He moved away from the table, towards the fountain, stopping just short of walking into the Princess who'd just appeared. "Princess Shayla."

"Merrick!" she said in surprise. "I didn't expect you."

"Tara invited me." Shayla looked around.

"Where is Tara?"

"She left." Danny said. "She said she had to sort out some things." Cole arrived back in time to hear that.

"Tara says she's sorry she had to leave, but if we want she's throwing us a party on Friday. Unless we have an attack."

"Sounds like fun." Alyssa said cautiously, looking around.

"She invited you as well, Princess. And Merrick." Cole said.

"I have to work on Friday." Merrick said automatically. Cole shrugged.

"Max, do you have marshmallows?" Taylor asked suddenly.

"Taylor!" Alyssa said. "I thought you hated marshmallows."

"I love marshmallows. Especially cooked marshmallows."

"What's a marshmallow?" Merrick asked Princess Shayla.

"It's a kind of sweet. Max, do you have any?"

"Sure. I'll go get them." He returned a minute later with Danny in tow.

"I thought you were asleep." Alyssa said, sitting down beside the fire.

"I was until Max fell on me." Danny sat next to her, immediately lying down and staring into the fire.

"You fell on him?" Cole repeated, coming to sit on Alyssa's other side. Alyssa leaned against him, and he shifted slightly to take her weight. Since her vision had come back, Alyssa had been more tactile then usual with her teammates.

"It was dark, I couldn't see where I was going." Max protested, leaning comfortably against Danny.

"But you found the marshmallows." Taylor pointed out, sitting cross-legged beside him.

"I knew where they were."

"And you didn't know where Danny was?"

"Do you guys want marshmallows? Then stop picking on me!"

"We're only teasing, Max." Cole assured him. "Princess Shayla, Merrick, are you coming?"

The two came closer; Taylor stood up again and pulled Shayla's chair into the gap in their ring, and Merrick settled next to it.

"This, Merrick, is a marshmallow." Max told him. "You can eat it just like that, but they taste much better toasted."

"I think I'll take your word for it." Merrick said, watching him wave a toasting stick around.

"They taste good, Merrick. Really." Alyssa said, holding her stick out towards him. Her marshmallow was melting off the end of it.

"I think you overcooked it." Taylor said critically.

"It's fine that way. Merrick, take it before it falls off." Reluctantly, Merrick slid the marshmallow off the stick and ate it.

"It's sticky." he observed after a minute.

"Yup." Cole grinned, handing him a stick. "Here." He stuck a marshmallow on it. "Toast that for yourself."

"Thanks." Merrick said flatly.

"Don't be a party pooper, Merrick." Max said. "Toasting marshmallows is a very important skill."

"Why? Do you expect to be attacked by a Marshmallow Org?"

"Not everything's about fighting, Merrick." Shayla said quietly.

"You're right. Sorry, Max."

"Your marshmallow's on fire." Danny pointed out. Merrick lifted his stick and looked at it.

"Blow it out. They're still good that way." Taylor told him. Merrick held the stick out towards Shayla, who blew it out, but she refused when he offered it to her.

"No, Merrick. Too sweet for me. You have it."

"I'll have it!" Danny plucked it from Merrick's stick.

"Hey!" Eyes narrowed, Merrick pulled the bag towards himself and threw a marshmallow at Danny. "That was mine!"

"Stop throwing them, Merrick! We can't cook them if…yeargh!" Alyssa ducked, scrambling behind Cole who instantly found himself bombarded by Danny.

"Hey! What'd I do?"

"Quit whining." Taylor said lazily. "And don't you dare throw at me, Max, you'll hit the Princess."

"I have very good aim." Max informed her.

"Oh yeah? Kid?"

__

That was a calculated insult. Max took careful aim, fired…

"Uh…sorry, Merrick." Merrick wiped marshmallow off his face and glared at Max.

"I certainly hope you fire straighter at Orgs, Max."

"I do!" Max protested.

"He's teasing, Max." Alyssa reassured him. "Everyone stop teasing Max, ok?"

"Yeah," Danny piped up unexpectedly. "Let's tease Cole instead."

"Let's not." Cole said. "I have the marshmallows."

"No fair!"

"Are they always this way?" Merrick murmured to Princess Shayla.

"Always. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is…different." Catching her look, he added, "Not bad different. Just…different."

"Would you go back, Merrick?" Shayla asked quietly. "If you could?"

"Before the war?" At her nod, he frowned. "If I could change it…stop the war…then yes, Princess. But if you mean, would I not put on the mask…I don't know. It did let me defeat Master Org…and it brought me back to you. But if I could stop the war from happening, and bring you back to where you are supposed to be…" He nodded firmly. "In a heartbeat."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Highness." He looked back at the Rangers, who were now piling on Cole to try and get the marshmallows. "My pleasure."


End file.
